Mixed Feelings
by darkflyer123
Summary: Eragon is in love with his lab partner. Is that love returned or is is one-sided? M for slash and a lemon....


**ok... so this is my very first slash story as well as my first lemon.... so bear with me and if u think it sucks.... i am soooo very sorry... but i will improve... i hope....oh and im not using last names in this story.... so yeah... please enjoy.. AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**note: in this particular fic... Eragon and Murtagh are NOT NOT NOT NOT brothers.... meaning no incest in this story......**

**disclaimer: i do NOT own Eragon or any of the character from said novel... or series...**

**warning: Slash (guy/guy) language and graphic lemoney lemon!!!! **

**summary: Eragon is in love with his lab partner... is that love returned or is it one sided???**

19-year-old Eragon allowed his best friend Sapheria to drag him across the campus of Carvahall University to their first class of the day.

His messy light brown hair flipped around his head as the harsh winds whipped through. He always hated going to Chemestry 101, due to the fact that his lab partner was a complete and total ass.

Eragon walked into his class, and sighed in releif when he saw that the bastard wasn't here. He walked over to his seat located in the center of the room and sat down. Today was going to be a good day. The late bell rung and the teacher walked in, followed closely by Eragon's lab partner.

Murtagh quietly walked over to take his seat next to Eragon. His long, dark hair looked slightly unruly and hung down into his face, covering what Eragon knew as the most beautiful pair of hazel eyes he had ever seen.

The teacher, Professor Brom, started teaching the lesson of the day, but Eragon found it hard to concentrate today.

Eragon hated absolutely everything about the male sitting next to him. He hated his anti-social tendencies. He hated the way he called Eragon 'Kid' everytime they spoke to each other. He hated the way his brown hair always looked perfect, even when the wind whipped at it fercoiously. He hated the way the black clothed the older man wore hugged his muscular body. He hated the way he could never look away from those hazel eyes when they looked at him.

But, more than anything, more than all of that, the thing Eragon hated the most abotu Murtagh was his ability to make Eragon completely fall for him. And fall he did, hard. Not even five minutes passed in Eragon's life that he didn't think of the dark haired man. Those deep hazel eyes haunted him in his sleep. That deep, soothing voice was always bouncing around in his head. That sexy smirk that was always present on Murtagh's face stayed with him throughout the day.

Eragon knew that his feeling were one-sided. He knew that nothing could, or would, come of his emotions towards the older boy. After all, Murtagh was totally straight and a major player. How could Fate be so cruel? Eragon always found himself wondering this. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called from the front of the class.

"Mr. Eragon, do you have more important things on your mind than paying attention to m lesson?" Professor Brom asked, a glint of anger flickering in his eye.

"N-no Sir." Eragon replied shakily. Brom noddeed and resumed teaching his all important lesson, this time with Eragon trying to pay attention.

Taking the complicated notes managed to keep his mind off of the dark haired man beside him, until the felt a shap elbow dig into his ribcage. He turned to see Murtagh stareing at him, an amused look gracing his face.

"Daydreaming about your super secret guy again, are we?" Murtagh teased, wiggiling his eyebrows. Eragon felt a soft blush creep up his neck.

"NO!" Eragon whispered sharply, returning his gaze to the paper in front of him.

"Hmm, for some reason, I don't beleive you, Kid." Murtagh whispered softly into Eragon's ear. The youner boy stiffened. Never had Murtagh been that close to him, not even when they were working on a tried to breath, but his mouth was to dry, so he used his nose, and instantly regretted it. Murtagh smelled wonderfull, a kind of muskey smell with a hint of pine. Eragon felt the buldge in his pants grow larger and instantly turned a deep crimson.

"Yeah," Murtagh drawled, "That's what I thought. Looks like your not-so-little friend down there wants to peek out and see that guy crush of yours." Even though he thought it impossible, Eragon turned even redder.

"S-shut up," Eragon stuttered, "I n-need to pay attention to the professor." Murtagh chuckled at Eragon's poor excuse and went back to taking notes.

The rest of the class, Eragon couldn't stop thinking about how close Murtagh had been and how amazing he had smelled. When the bell sounded, Eragon jumped from the sudden sound.

Murtagh stood and faced Eragon. "See ya later, Kid. And hey, you might want to get the courage to talk to that guy of yours. Tell him how much he affects you even when he's not around." Eragon laughed mentally.

Murtagh had abousoutly no idea.

The next two of Eragon's four, classes of the day passed smoothly. Murtagh didnt distract his mind to much and he managed to pay attention for the most part. But one thing Murtagh had said stuck in his mind.

He was still thinking about what the older guy had said about talking to "that guy" when Sapheria caught up with him.

"Hey Eragon," she said happily, "What's up with you? You look like your thinking about something pretty hard."

"Huh? Oh, um...its nothing. Don't worry about it, let's get to class." Eragon said back, not convincing Sapheria at all.

"Is it Murtagh again?" She asked the brunette softly. Eragon winced.

"I told you not to say his name in public." Eragon scolded Sapheria softly, then softer, "Yeah, it is."

"I'm sorry, Er. I just think that you need to tell him. It's the best thing to do for yourself." Sapheria said, wrapping Eragon in a warm imbrace.

"That's exactly what Murtagh said, " Eragon told Sapheria everything that had passed between himself and the older male, blushing the whole time.

"Well maybe you should take his advice," Sapheria said as they finally arrived at the brunettes house.

"I don't know Saph. But I will think about it" Eragon promised the blonde as she walked in the door.

Murtagh had the house to himself... again. His father Morzan, was always working, at the bar, or at one of his whores houses. The dark haired male sat in silence, the only sound he heard coming from the soft strumming of his guitar.

He let his mind wander. The first thing he thought of was the one subject he wanted to avoid. Eragon. The brunette obviously had a huge crush on someone, but Murtagh had no clue who it was. He did, however, know that it was a guy. He had known Eragon was gay since that day in class when Eragon had slipped up and said 'he' inseated of 'the person' or 'my crush. And he always refused to give any details about what the male he was crushin on looked like.

Murtagh couldn't help but feel jealous toward the person of Eragon's fancy.

Eragon was a great guy. He's smart (hell he's in classes with people two years older than him), funny, and totally georgeous. His golden brown hair always looked perfect. His brown eyes were always so deep and yet had a certian innocence about them. The clothes he wore hung loosely over what Murtagh always imagined was a nicely toned body.

Just thinking about Eragon's heart hurt. How could a guy like Eragon ever love someone like Murtagh the way that he loved Eragon? The answer: he couldn't.

Groaning in frustration, Murtagh laid his guitar on his bed and stomped out of the house to talk a LONG walk. Maybe that would clear his head.

After school, Eragon decided to head to the park to think about what Sapheria and Murtagh had said.

_I don't know if I would be able to tell him even if I wanted to. _Eragon thought to himself, violently kicking a rock in his path. He wouldn't know what to say to Murtagh if he did finally gather up the courage to tell the dark haired male.

Eragon continued walking, his pace speeding up the more he thought about Murtagh. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the male walking just a quickly as he was and paying just as little attention. With a few more steps, Eragon ran, firmly, into a rock hard chest, falling backwards to the ground in the process.

"Watch where you're going, Kid." a deep huskey voice growled from above him. He looked up slowly untill his eyes connected with an amazing pair of hazel orbs.

"H-hey Murtagh," Eragon stuttered, not making a move to get up, "Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Don't worry about it, Kid. I wasn't watching where I was going either. I was thinking about y- I mean a project I have to do for school. And, um, I think it's safe for you to get up now." Murtagh chuckled, extending an arm to help Eragon from the ground. As Eragon's fingers wrapped around Murtagh's muscular hand, a shiver ran down his spine.

"Yeah, um, thanks. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Bye." The young brunette said, stepping around Murtagh to continue his path to the park.

"Eragon, wait!" Eragon turned around at the sound of his name and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I... it's just... um.... What were you thinking about so intently?" The hazel eyed male asked the youth in front of him.

'N-nothing important," Eragon managed to respond, feeling his cheeks heat up at the question.

"Everything about you is important, even what you think about, Kid." Great, Eragong thought, back to being called a kid. He had had enough.

"Would. You. Stop. Calling. Me. Kid!" He exploded.

"If I had of known that it bothered you so bad, I would have stopped a longg time ago. I'm sorry, Eragon." Murtagh apologized quietly, sounding very sincere to Eragon's ears.

"It's just that, I'm only three years younger than you and, normally it wouldn't bother me, but, with you, it just sounds like you think I'm five all over again and I don't want you to think of me that way." Eragon explained, a little more coming out than he wanted to.

"It's fine, K- Eragon, I'll try my absoulute best not to call you that anymore." All the tension from the situation dissappeared. "But, hey, you never told me what you were thinking about."

Eragon sighed, gathered up all of his courage, and breathed, "This." He took a small step forward, closing the short distance between himself and the object of his affection, and pressed his lips firmly against Murtagh's.

At first, the older male didn't respond. But then, something seemed to click in his head, and he started to kiss back, slowly and shyly at first, but becoming quicker and more sure every second. All Eragon could think about was the pair of soft yet firm lips moving in sync with his own. His hands began to move, without him conciously telling them to, and wrapped themsleves into Murtagh's smooth black hair, pulling his head just a little closer. He then felt a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapping around his small waist, pressing their bodies together.

It was then that he realized where they were. He pulled back, leaving both males gasping for sweet air.

"We can't make out in _this_ particular fashion in the middle of the sidewalk. Whose place is closer, mine or yours?" A still breathless Murtagh whispered into his companion's ear.

"I don't know. Where do you live?" An equally breathless Eragon whispered back.

"About 30 minutes from here." The older boy answered.

"Yeah, my place is closer. And my mom is out of town. Come on." Eragon grabbed the other's hand and pulled him in the direction he was just coming from.

"In a hurry much?" Murtagh laughed, leaning against the door frame as Eragon quickly unlocked the door. He pulled Murtagh into the house and locked the door behind them.

"Yes," Eragon breathed in response, slamming Murtagh into the rearest wall. The second kiss began mor passionatly than the first and Murtagh responded to it immediately. The seperate pairs of lips moved in perfect time with each other. The seperate bodies moulded together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Murtagh flipped their positions so that Eragon was the one pushed against the wall. Hands roamed freely, exploring foriegn bodies. Eragon's hands slid to the bottom of Murtagh's shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss long enough to slide the fabric over the taller male's head, exposing a beautifully toned chest. His hands explored the newly exposed flesh, while his tongue explored the insid of Murtagh's mouth.

The positions of the males were flipped once again, this time forcefully, and Murtagh gave up trying to lead. Eragon rempoved his lips from Murtagh's swollen ones and kissed and licked the contours of the tanned face before him, slowly working his way down to Murtagh's neck. He gently nibbled on the other's earlobe, gaining a soft moan that sounded very un like Murtagh.

He then proceeded to ravish his partner's neck, but the one thing that continutally ran thorough his mind was _I can't beleive Im actually doing this with _Murtagh_. This is what I have wanted for so long._

The older male groaned, his hands massaging Eragon's chest through his shirt. Noticing what Murtagh was doing, he quickly removed his shirt as well, giving Murtagh better access to his muscular chest.

Then he couldn't stand it. Eragon wanted, needed more, much more. He began walking backwards toward his room pulling Murtagh with him, never breaking the kiss. When the men finally reached the bedroom, he slammed the door shut with his foot and shoved Murtagh roughly onto the bed.

"Now it's time for some real fun." Eragon said, a smirk gracing his young face. He climbed onto the bed beside his lab partner, positioning himself so he was straddling the older male. He bent down and claimed Murtagh's lips once more. Wanting to be closer, Murtagh forced Eragon's knees out from under him, causing him to land firmly on top of Murtagh.

"Hey, hey now. I lead you follow." Eragon growled into Murtagh's ear before gently sucking on his earlobe. Murtagh moaned again. "Let me take over. Please?" Murtagh begged huskily into Eragon's hair.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes. Then it's all me again." As soon as the last word fell from his lips, Eragon was flipped over onto his back, Murtagh hovering over him. The brunette ran his hand through Murtagh's long hair, waiting for him to make his move. Finally, Murtagh leaned down and placed a kiss on Eragon's swollen lips with firey demanding passion. He worked his way, slowly, tediously down Eragon's jaw line and down to his neck. He gently nibbled the tanned flesh, causing Eragon to moan in pure pleasure. Murtagh moved to the younger male's collar bone and bit down, roughly, earning a moan of pleasue/pain.

When Murtagh's roaming hands brushed against Eragon's hardened member, he decided that it was once again his turn to be in control. He moaned at the contact and flipped their positions so that he was on top again. He kissed Murtagh harshley before making his way back to Murtagh's neck. Eragon slowly worked his was down Murtagh's chest, biting and flicking twin nubs on the way.

When his mouth reached the top of Murtagh's jeans, his hands worked to quickly undo the button and strip them from Murtagh's body, his boxers going with them. He ran a gental finger over the tip of Murtagh's shaft, causing Murtagh to moan and throw his head back in pleasure. The younger male removed his hand and replaced it with his wicked mouth. He flicked the tongue over the head, tasting the precum. His tongue explored Murtagh's length, moan after moan escaping the usually quiet male.

Finally Eragon enclosed his mouth over the entire cock, slowly bobbing his head up and down. His tongue constanty moved, and occasionally he would allow his teeth to gently graze the sensitive flesh.

Eragon felt the cock in his mouth tense and throb and pulled back slightly. With a wild scream of Eragon's name, Murtagh released his seed into the brunette's mouth, all of his cum being swallowed.

The younger male pulled away from Murtagh, a smile upon both of their faces. Eragon reached down and removed his jeans, exposing himself to the naked man under him. He held three fingers in front of Murtagh's mouth and uttered a single word. "Suck"

The bown haired man did as he was told, thoroughly wetting Eragon's fingers. When Eragon was sure the fingers were wet enough, he pulled them from Murtagh's mougth, instead placing them at Murtagh's entrance.

He slowly circled the flesh with one finger while whispering into Murtagh's ear, "This is going to hurt, but you have to relax or it will only hurt worse. Trust me." As he placed a kiss on Murtagh's ear, he shoved the first finger into him, causing the hazel eyed male to his in discomfort. Eragon slowly moved his finger, waiting for Murtagh to adjust. When the look on Murtagh's changed from pain to pleasure, Eragon insterted another finger, he look of pain again crossing Murtagh's face. He moved his fingers, scissoring them to and streatching Murtagh's walls, allowing his to be pleasured once again.

The then did the same thing with the final finger, moving them around until Murtagh was adjusted agian. Eragon removed his fingers whispering, "You're ready. Stay relaxed, this will still hurt a bit." He flipped Murtagh onto his stomach and placed the tip of his cock at Murtagh's hole, looking at the older male with a questioning look. When he received a nod, he slowly slid the head of his dick in, trying to cause as little pain as possible. He continued sliding in until he could go no further, and waited for Murtagh to adjust to his lengty cock.

"M-move." Murtagh muttered, wanting to feel the pleasure he knew was to come. Eragon gently began to move inside of him, causing a moan of pleasure to escape Murtagh's lips. As Eragon increased his speed, Murtagh's moans became louder and more frequent, almost becoming a solid moan.

"Oh - my - God - Eragon! Uh - faster - harder! Ah - uh - more! Oh - baby! Oh - fuck - me - harder - damnit! Oh - yes - oh - oh - come - on - more - oh - ah - yes - yes - yes -" With every thrust, and new word was said.

"Murtagh - oh - yes - God - so - tight - so - amazingly - tight - unh - oh - fuck - ah - damn - boy - you're - so - damn - good - oh - ah - oh - shit - oh - unh - holy - fuck - ah - so - close - oh - uh - arg - oh - hell - so - damn - close - oh - yes- oh - God - yes - oh - ah -" Their temp increased as each male got closer and closer to the big release.

Then it came. Eragon exploded first, his warm juices filling murtagh to the limit, some leaking out the side. Less that half a minute later, Murtagh followed Eragon's lead, his cum exploding all over the bed beneath him. Exhausted, Eragon slid out of Murtagh and laid down beside his lover.

"I love you, Eragon." Murtaghh whispered, curling up beside Eragon and resting his head on Eragon's chest.

"I love you to, Mur." Eragon whispered back as they drifted into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

When the two men arrived at shcool together the next day, Sapheria looked to Eragon questioningly.

"We talked." Eragon said in explination.

"I wouldn't exactlly call what we did talking," Murtagh smirked, his comment making Eragon blush all the way to his toes.

"All I have to say is 'about damn time." Sapheria said, leaving the two males to go to her first class.

When the walked into the class, hand-in-hand, Mr. Brom smirked at them like he had know all along that the two males he placed as lab partners would end up together in the end.

**hope you liked it..... please review..... and i might be doing a sequal..... tell me if you think i should or not.... it will be where they decide to tell their parents about each other.... **


End file.
